Tsukiakari Akuji
About Him Akuji was a guy with great talent whenever he played football he really won every time.(Akuji is made by me I have not stolen the name I really have nothing stolen). When he was 12 he tried the technique hissatsu fire tornado it was a huge, success after he tried to trick his friends they, were truly surprised they hissatsu friends tried a technique to create,Akuji had at that time, perfected his home made hissatsu called :Alpha Strike. After AkujiAlpha Strike, had tried a black football appeared from the air it was Aliea Academy was the Chaos! They wanted Akuji scout, but Akuji had a feeling that Chaos would use football as a weapon to destroy the planet earth. Akuji had rejected the offer. The Meeting & And The Scout Akuji has made his own team called : The Blue Flames he needs also players, because he wants the show Aiden how strong he has been. Akuji need also players, if you are interested ? Give me you're fanmade character and the name of and the position Ultimate Miracle Shot After the miracle Akuji mastered a technique called Vortex Impact the hissatsu was so strong that not even a Keeper hissatsu could stop the ball there was only a hissatsu, that can stop the ball it was the most Legendary keeper, Hissatsu the hissatsu called : God Hand Tiger V3 the problem was that Vortex Impact not has been able to evolving. Hissatsu Technique : Shots : ' ' Fire Tornado Vortex Impact Alpha Strike ''' '''Twin Crash Moon Break Acrobat Bomber ( XD ) Block : Arrow Flame V3 Spike Bomber Akuji ''' '''Attack : Hammer Of Break Ice Avalanche If he is mad (Hissatsu's) : Eternal Flame Storm Omega Break Shot Alpha Legends Vortex Impact KAGUYO Kaguyo is an eye of hatred/love the eye will give you incredible power it is one of the strongest eyes in the soccer world. The keshin can get a lot of energie of that i will let you see the eye of it : INFO This character is created by me and de drawer is Kotoni~x and the other one Hungry4ramen Keshin http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Atomikkuh%C4%ABto_AngelFalco Sprite of Akuji : Made by Kotoni~x(Better than mines) Made by Akuji-san(I know it's awefull) EVOLVING KESHIN On The Blue Flames chapters you have seen that the keshin of Akuji has evolved into Atomic Heat Dragon Ace. Atomic Heat Dragon Ace is a powerfull universe dragon that only appears if Akuji used his hissatsu Vortex Impact, here is the picture of Atomic Heat Dragon Ace. Atomic Heat Dragon Ace can be magma red if Akuji's Kaguyo got stronger in his body it will get 4 wings His body is will be Blue, red and Purple Keshin Armour The Keshin Armour of Akuji is the form of a Dragon And A Human the power is unbelieve able strong look at this Drawn by me :D and one drawn by Hungry4ramen Category:Fanmade Character Category:Kaiousei Gakuen Series Category:The Blue Flames